Evil Pancakes
by Immortal-Puppet-Otaku
Summary: When Tobi begs China to show him how to make Pancakes well just read


**Hey I made another story so yeah**

**I disclaim that I dont own Naruto**

* * *

"Kisame, Zetsu, Kakazu hold the door closed. Everyone else be at the ready to use whatever jutsus you have." Pein yelled getting ready as we all ran into the same room. Now why did we all run into a room? Well it all started like this.

***Earlier that day***

Everyone came into the dining room to get breakfast. Only instead if their normal Japanese breakfast they find weird circle bread things. Also China covered in flour from making those things. "Um China un why is there bread circles and not rice?" Deidara asked

"They're not bread circles they're called pancakes it's a normal breakfast from my world." China responded Tobi then bounced over to the table and grabbed a pancake. Then he sniffed it "It smells good and China's a good girl so they should be delicious!" Tobi said then took a bite before China could put maple syrup out. "Yummy Tobi loves pancakes now!" Tobi squealed in delight and ate all the pancakes, then left skipping out of the room.

Everyone stared "Wow just wow." China said at a loss for words then she started making more pancakes. Once she was done she placed the pancakes and maple syrup on the table. She also had made forks out of spear wood for this occasion. "Well dig in pancakes rule." China said and started to eat them. Soon the others started to eat them they all loved them and kept eating them conversing with one another. Once they all finished one by one they left to do whatever.

***Mega time skip to the afternoon***

China was walking down one of the many hallways of the Akatsuki's main base, when Tobi popped out of nowhere. "!" China screamed "Don't be scared it's only Tobi." Tobi yelled "What do you want Tobi?" China asked. "Tobi wants to learn how to make pancakes." Tobi said "Sorry Tobi but I'm not in the mood to teach you cooking." China said walking by Tobi.

"But, but, but TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed "Fine Tobi I'll tell you how to make pancakes okay." China said "Yay" "Alright put eggs, flour, and milk together and add whatever you think will be good with it. Then turn on the fire and pour some into a pot since you all don't have a griddle, and flip it when you see bubbles forming. After that you should have a yummy pancake." China said walking away. Tobi then ran off in the direction of the kitchen to make Pancakes.

***In the Kitchen***

Tobi had gotten out a bowl, eggs, flour, milk, rice, soy sauce, and sugar. He then began mixing the ingredients together. After that he lit the stove's fire and put a pan on it. Then he grabbed the bowl 'Hmm I think chakra would be good also.' So Tobi being an idiot added chakra to the batter and stirred it more. Then he poured it into the pan while he was doing so China was walking to the kitchen.

'Wow I'm hungry plus I better make sure Tobi didn't do anything stupid…..Oh chiz of course he did.' China though running to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Tobi pouring batter into a pan, an explosion, a scream, and then a lot of growling. After that the other members had run into the room to see what happened. After that they all saw giant pancakes with scowling faces.

"What the hell?" Hidan said weirded out. Then Tobi was eaten by a pancake everyone had wide eyes as the pancakes started to come after them. They all ran for their lives occasionally using jutsus on them but there was just too many.

***China's POV***

As we all were running I glanced back once and saw the evil pancake monsters pouring in more and more batter creating more and more of them. So I sped up some more and we all ran into Pein and Konan. "Why was there an explosion and why are you all running like maniacs?" Pein asked then a pancake busted through the wall. "!" Hidan, Deidara, and I screamed. Then we all yelled "That's why!"

And we all started running again. "Kisame, Zetsu, Kakazu hold the door closed. Everyone else be at the ready to use whatever jutsus you have." Pein yelled getting ready as we all ran into the same room. Now that you all are caught up we can continue.

***No one's POV***

Everyone did as Pein said and waited for the Pancakes to burst into the room. Once they did everyone shot their jutsus at them they all were either soaked, burnt to a crisp, blown up, or cut in half. Only that was the first wave.


End file.
